Zia-In this life
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: This story is centered on the life of Zia Rodriguez from the film Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. The events centered on some pivotal moments and given not a lot is known about the character I have taken the liberty to make some stuff up, more or less. It will all lead up to her film appearance. More inside.
1. Chapter 1 It begins

**Authors note: **I haven't really seen a lot of stories about Zia Rodriguez so I figured I would take it on myself. There was actually an interesting story from the actress in regards to the character's sexuality that was cut from the film; did anyone else know she was a lesbian? Seriously groundbreaking and the fact that it was cut for time, such a pivotal character driven moment much like how Valkyrie from Thor Ragnaorak also had a moment cut from the film…whom is now only coming out as Bisexual though it was in the film, cut for time. The film industry is funny that way but anyway yeah this fanfic entails much of Zia's life or important moments eventually leading to her role in Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. I really am not sure I will go into that film per say but if enough people want after I can make a follow up to this. For now hope you all enjoy.

Zia-In this life

CH.1: It begins

Zia Rodriguez sat before the television as a rather old video played. It had been recorded some time ago but she could not get enough of it. Seated behind a desk was a man resembling Santa who had his hands before him as he was making a point.

_"My time overlooking the development and care of these dinosaurs has been my life's work. Jurassic Park can be seen as a failure but in my mind it was monumental and perhaps someday when I am gone others will take the project over…do something I was unable to. It is important to remember that dinosaurs existed long before us and they have a nature of thriving and left to their own they can prosper. Dinosaurs like us are family driven…will do anything to protect their young. I have decided now to record this and to send it out because my time is limited…and…I wish for it to be known that those looking to aspire to care for Dinosaurs or look out for them…should hold onto those dreams and to follow them to their hearts content._

_ "It is up to you, the next generation to succeed where I faltered. Life is all about those first few steps and for every stumble there is sure to be success. It is a dream of mine to know that Dinosaurs will be looked after in my absence…that they will find care in those who know what they are doing, that they are looked after by those or one individual with a passion to see justice done for them. Think what you will of Dinosaurs given what you have read, but, they are so much more…and they will continue to be just that in the years to come. Be good to one another…and…as always I am John Hammond wishing you the best in your Dinosaur education."_

Zia wanted to replay it but her mother walked over shutting the television off. "Zia, please, go outside and play. I am not sure how many times this makes it-."

"Exactly fifteen, but, still…John Hammond was a visionary. He made it possible for Dinosaurs, prehistoric creatures from the past to exist today. I wish I could have met him."

"Yes, well, much as he was a visionary it is because of him we had those walking man eating carnivores to deal with. Be thankful you weren't born when the San Diego incident occurred or you would be having waking nightmares each time a tremor was felt."

Zia shrugs at that. "Honestly I want to study them, I want to know all about them and even help them. When I grow up I want to be a Paleo-Veterinarian." Zia was proud of it as she adjusts her glasses over the ridge of her nose.

"Honey, um, that is quite bold of you. However it might be best to have a backup in case that doesn't work out. You could always help out at the zoo…you used to love going there. Also your father is serving in the Marines so that is always an option too."

"Mom, I am entitled to having a dream…and in this day and age it is important to hold onto that dream and not let anyone take it from me. Still…I will keep those options in mind because it is important also to have options and backups to fall back on."

Zia watches her mother move off and she quickly hits rewind before starting it up again. Her mother Silvia Rodriguez happened to work at the zoo where they lived while her father Sgnt. Ernie Rodriguez served in the Marines. Zia had loved animals since she was little in fact she even has a cat, Kizzy; though, the cat these days likes to hide but it is always fun finding these new places she runs off to.

Zia had finished watching it before she quickly shuts it off as her mother makes her way back into the room. "Zia…why are all your dresses on the floor?"

"Mother I have been over this with you…I don't do dresses. I really don't like the way they feel on me." Zia was eight years old and while many of her friends were into the girly attire she found it stiff and a bit too flowy. Skirts, not a fan of, and while this conversation was a rehash of the one the day before yesterday, it was something her mother and her would never see eye to eye on.

"Your grandmother, your aunt…they all have picked out such pretty dresses and you just throw them on the floor! There is a reason why such expensive things are wasted on you." Her mother walked off in mid rant or maybe she was done.

Zia felt bad about this but honestly if her mother would listen to her and understand why dresses were on the kill list for her…perhaps they would get along fine. As it was her mother continued to look on her dream as a waste of time. Her father though supported her dream but he wasn't around as much which left this tension.

Zia eventually made her way outside as a light shower of rain falls over her. Zia loved standing in the rain; she loved getting dirty and just being alive. Is this what the dinosaurs felt being brought back and feeling such things for the first time? Zia could not wait to see a dinosaur up close and personal…and she would not stop till it happened.

* * *

Sadly it wasn't that long till she found out what had happened to her father. It was raining as it was and at the funeral for her father she stood there along with her mother. There were many somber faces there including her grandmother and her aunt. Zia had been forced to wear a black dress which she continued to fidget with as the rain flattened her brunette hair. Zia was not a fan of long hair but her mother refused to let her cut it because she felt she was prettier with it.

It was a Marine like funeral and those who had served with her father stood there solemn and grim, no time for tears as they were seen as strength and for grown men to cry it was unheard of. However Zia had seen her father cry many times including watching Titanic or stubbing his toe or even a mishap with a hammer and his thumb.

Zia sniffed back some tears as she walked over to her father's casket and placed a hand on it. Pouring dirt on it she walks away feeling like her tiny heart is going to explode. The loss of a parent was never an easy thing…especially when so young. At 8 she should be focusing on school and friends but right now all she could think about was her father never reading her dinosaur books and making those corny sounds he does.

Her mother didn't believe in her dream but her father had. There was one core thing about him and that was the Marines were like family. When he had time for leave he would always visit the other families when his group couldn't make it home to share stories and to shoot the breeze updating them on the situation over there.

Zia would sometimes join him and she was able to hang out with the other kids. Zia of course started to realize something about herself than that she was too afraid to tell her mom now. It was innocent enough but she and another girl shared a kiss. It was truly mind blowing and both of them had sworn pinky and all to never tell a grown adult.

Zia and her friend had even tried to figure out who would wear the dresses if they ever wound up together, Zia opted out of the dress mostly because her friend looked better in them. Of course both of them knew such a future together was filled with judgement and both their families kind of lived a life where two girls together would be frowned on.

Zia's mother still believed she would meet the right boy and settle down, yeah mom, cause that is my dream, Zia would think to herself. The ride home was filled with sobbing and the mourning for her father was shared by close family and friends. Zia holed herself up in her room wanting no part and went to play one of her father's last messages.

_"Zia, my precious baby girl…I wish I could be there with you. I know I have missed out on many birthdays, many firsts…but…it won't be long before I am back and I have you in my arms. However…that is a father's wish, and, many like myself have made such videos, shared such thoughts for it not to happen. This being the case…I also wish to apologize if I do not return. I am doing a great honor here, I have already been here several tours and have formed such great bonds with the other fellow Marines like myself. I do not look back at my time here with any regret._

_ "I hope you can understand that you have always been at the forefront of my thoughts, your mother and yourself. Each night I kiss your photo and I wish you all your dreams come true…especially the one about you wishing to go into Paleo-Veterinarian or be, sorry, it is late over here but probably early where you are. I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, most of all I miss reading to you late at night. Keep holding onto your dreams and no matter what…follow your life's passion as I have done. I love you and your mother, remember that always."_

Zia shut off the video and curled up in a ball as she cried herself to sleep. She would follow her dreams, no matter what. Kizzy would eventually join her in bed and she hugged the cat. The cat nestled against her and she loved this cat with all her worth. It would not be an easy road but she would see it through, no matter what.

**Authors note: **There is really little to go off of or refer to in regards to this character. In fact she can't be found in the character list for this site. Anyway this first chapter was mostly about that time in her life when she was 8 and losing her father but also reiterating her dream for the future but also touching upon her sexuality where she finds out more about herself. Again hard to say if any of this is canon so let us just go with it as it is till they can do more for her character. Next chapter will find Zia aged a bit in high school and working at the volunteer shelter. And yes to refer back to the summary and note above, we will be jumping around in Zia's life leading up to Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2 Working with the animals

CH.2: Working with the animals

Zia was 17 years old and a senior in high school. It was kind of a big thing for her as it meant her final year before moving on to greater things. However the one thing she found herself looking forward to aside from biology or any science oriented class was working at the shelter. She was a volunteer there but having already racked up enough community service points to her overall graduation she was brought on part time.

Zia loved working with animals and it kind of all was thanks to her mother. Of course her mother would wish for her to be looking at full employment at the zoo but she knew those animals were looked after already. These animals here needed the extra attention as it was a partial holding for them till they found their forever home.

It also stemmed from the fact that Kizzy had also been at a shelter when they had got her. Zia knew the ins and outs of the volunteer shelter from what forms were needed to volunteer to adoption forms. She knew the animals by name just by looking at them. Zia also found the place a comforting and warm space to think over things.

Graduation would soon be coming up which meant looking to the next step. Did she join the Marines like her father had or go to College and pursue an education? Zia had been saving up money but even with her grades it meant looking at a lot of student debt. She had lost her father at 8 and while they weren't exactly suffering money wise her mother was home less these days.

Zia was at the shelter today as school had already finished. She couldn't really be at the shelter much as she liked given her education but soon as school ended she drove here. Zia didn't really have a car as she had opted for a bit of a two wheeled approach. Yeah her mom was not a fan the day she had gone and got herself a motorcycle, but hey, traffic here in Seattle could be a pain to get through.

Today was about as average as it could get. There wasn't a lot of activity so she wound up going through homework for the day. Yeah, even with graduation coming up soon she still had to go through it. She adjusted her glasses which were red and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Thankfully she had got her mother to agree that cutting her hair short was the best option.

Zia had come out to her mother but only after she and a girl were kind of caught making out on the living room couch when she got home. The two of them had a long discussion regarding her sexuality and how best to approach it. Zia appreciated how her mother handled it but the girl she had been making out with apparently was going through a phase and that included girls.

Zia was not going through a phase as since she was around 8 or so she knew her preference. Boys of course still hit on her and while some girls would go out with guys to hide the truth or try to be normal…she wasn't going to pretend for anyone's sake.

"Don't worry guys…you will get your forever home soon enough," Zia says to the animals. She went to put down her pencil figuring her homework wasn't going anywhere and she was better off being busy than dealing with homework that she already knew the answers to.

Walking over to one of the kennels she found a cat who had just been brought in. The feline was grey furred and meowing at her. She appeared friendly enough but as she opened it up she noticed the sway of the tail. She went to pick up the cat but then it suddenly began to hiss in her arms and she had to put the cat back in.

"Alright easy there dinosaur," she laughed some at that. Truth was her dream was still set in stone and her own bedroom could be taken right from the Jurassic period. There was even a rumor of John Hammond's vision becoming a reality with an actual move on the park front. To actually work there would be dreams come true for her.

However she needed College to tackle a bit of the stuff she wanted to get good with. Tending to some of the other cats she scooped out kitty litter and replenished their food and water. There was even a place for her to sit and allow the cats to roam about or nestle in her lap. The shelter had other volunteers but some usually came during the weekend as many like her sought community service hours.

"Alright Kylie ease up on your brother there. Roscoe behave…there are plenty of toys for everyone." She ran her hand through the fur of one of the kittens while the others meowed or climbed up the cage some. Zia saw herself as more of a cat person over dogs but that didn't mean she neglected to look after them.

Hearing the buzzer at the door she immediately sets down the cat on her lap who appeared to meow up at her like she was letting it down. She ran a hand along its back where it curved upwards with the tail and the feline let out a long meow.

"Sorry but I have to tend to some business…you guys be good now." Zia climbed out and shut the gate before she brushed off her pants and headed to the front door where she opened it up to see who was there.

"Hey girl you weren't answering your text." Zia smiled as the girl slipped a hand through her hair and she gazed at her with those hazel eyes of hers.

"Sorry Karen just got caught up with the felines, they can be so needy." She drew the other female in and shut the door behind her as she had her hands at the small of her back.

"I know…sometimes I can even get a bit jealous but I know you will always come back to me." Karen held onto her and Zia blushed some as she never felt so free to be her around someone else.

"Right, well, I kind of am volunteering at the moment so maybe we can save this for when we head back to your place." Zia knew that while her mom had adjusted to her coming out it didn't quite mean she had opened her home for her to take a girl to her room.

"What…and miss out on the isolation and free space? Do you really think anyone is going to show? It is just you and I…and a bunch of little things…not like they will tell anyone." Zia felt the brush of her lips and she let out a slight moan as they were continuing their act.

Zia felt the familiar sensation of her hands in her hair and Zia's hands scaled down grabbing at her behind. Their bodies were pressing and Zia wished she could let herself go…not like it would be the first time but she immediately eases her back, her hands slipping from her behind to attempt to get her girlfriend to see reason.

"Karen…while I appreciate the visit I do have a job to do here. I look after the place while Delia is out and there some animals I have yet to even get to." She wanted her to understand that while she was important…at least she could clean up after herself but these animals couldn't exactly do that.

"Ugh, you are such a bore. I mean seriously all you do is play it safe and sometimes I feel like you care more about these animals then you do me." Zia shook her head adamantly.

"That is not true and you know it. Karen what I am doing here is something I am passionate about, all these animals…I want them to find their forever home and once I graduate I may not have another chance like this. You know how much I want to work with the dinosaurs right?"

Karen examines her nails and lets out a sigh. However the sigh apparently is something she has been doing a lot anytime she mentions the dinosaurs. "When are you going to start focusing on something other than those walking terror traps? All they do is cause chaos and why should anyone care enough about them?"

Zia adjusted her glasses and felt whatever heat coming from their interaction simmering down. Truth was with Karen it felt like things were always built around a certain something and while Karen did do some nice things at times…it felt like this relationship was one sided. "Dinosaurs are more than that…they have intelligence and a need to protect their young. I want to work with those who know these dinosaurs and to keep them safe anyway I can-."

"So I take it we aren't going to have sex?" Zia let out an exasperated sigh at her. The dark haired teen was now putting a bit of lip to her tone.

"No, no we are not. You appear to not respect me enough for my aspirations and dreams and what we even had…I don't see it anymore." Zia had started dating her because she was the first girl to truly want to be in a relationship; however, it wasn't till now that she was able to put her food down on the needs of the other.

And yeah she had sex…kind of an eye opening experience too. However it should be noted that sex half the time was usually done with the wrong partner in the beginning. Karen was hot and if Zia had to identify her sexuality it would be bisexual as the other had been seen with boys before.

"Wait…are you breaking up with me? I don't believe this…and here I thought we would be able to have a threesome with Brad-."

"Whoa, back up…did you think that by being my girlfriend you would dictate and control who we are with? This was not some open relationship or hey bring your ex along for the ride. Who do you think I am?" Zia felt tears welling up as she tried to understand why this was happening all of a sudden.

"I thought you were fun, wild, free…but all you seem to care about are cats and saving the dinosaurs, which by the way should be extinct, should have stayed extinct. And for that matter they are just a waste of space that people are truly going to regret-."

Zia slapped her across the face making the girl cry out as she looked at her in shock. "I should never have been with you…it was a mistake and it only makes me feel dirty. I want you out of my life and you can go back to Brad…whom I know you have been seeing behind my back. Get this through your small brain…dinosaurs feel pain just like us, they are worth saving…and so help me someday I will be there front and center lending my services. Now get out of this shelter…and don't look back."

Zia saw the other girl attempt to muster up some parting words but instead turned tail and that was the last time she'd be seeing that tail. Looking at the animals she wipes at her tears before heading into the back to play with the puppies. Her drive and focus were still with her and coming out of this relationship, if it could be even called that…she would see her dream become a reality.

So for the rest of the day she cleans and plays with the animals all the while thinking her next step after graduation…college…or the Marines.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter we join Zia in the next chapter of her life. In this chapter it was perhaps a rougher part but it allowed her to break free of a controlling individual and it also means she is still developing, still searching for someone to be by her side. She is coming though…and she will play an important role in Zia's life.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving forward

CH.3: Moving forward

Zia had decided that after high school she would go into college. It felt like the right thing to do and the Marines wasn't going anywhere so once she did get her degree she might follow up on the career path of her father. She was 18 and much of her high school career was over with including that which was painful for her, the first breakup in her life. She was hoping she wouldn't have to suffer such heartache in the future but such were the stepping stones, hurdles even of finding that perfect match.

Zia was living on campus in the dorms and thankfully the male and females didn't share dorms or things would be awkward. Zia was rooming with a girl named Kelly Ortega. She was beautiful upon first sight but also a young woman who apparently kept her feelings at bay.

"So where did you grow up?" Zia asked while setting up her side of the room. She was hanging up posters of dinosaurs and pictures of her cat Kizzy and of course a picture of her father and her on her birthday.

"I'm actually from New York. The hectic lifestyle of traffic jams and Broadway; yeah, the big apple and city of dreams. Everyone comes to New York thinking they can make it either on the stage or looking to get into the film industry. I mean there is more to New York then just that but I happened to fall into the song and dance act."

"Oh wow, so, any plays I might know?" Zia didn't really see a lot of plays growing up and while in school she didn't gravitate towards theater, lest you count set design. It is sort of where she wound up meeting her ex.

"I did Rent," she told Zia as she pointed to her wall which had a playbill. "I played the role of Maureen, of course I was an understudy so we kind of switched where she would do one night and I would do another."

"Wow…and how old were you when you did Rent?" Zia found herself spellbound by the other who clearly didn't believe how much enthusiasm she was getting from her current audience.

"I was 18. I'm 19 right now. It was a good experience but my dad had to move here so any chance of furthering that career kind of went out the window. It is fine though as it gives me time to finish my schooling. I'm a theater major so any chance I get to be on stage I will take it."

Zia had to admire such passion. Her roommate of course in terms of appearance had a nice figure to her, and given she played Maureen it did require a bit of…cheeky reveal in a sense. Zia wasn't quite sure how to ask if she preferred males or females though. It was a personal question. Kelly had soft medium length blonde hair. Her eyes were blue and clothing wise at least in here she wore a white midriff baring top over sweat bottoms.

Zia wore a soft cream colored top over violet sweat bottoms. She had finally finished her side and plopped onto her bed as she wished Kizzy were here to comfort her.

"So, you are really into dinosaurs aren't you?" Zia had got this most of her life and she nods her head as she removes her glasses and rubs at her eyes.

"Oh yeah, in fact…someday I am going to work to save them. I mean it isn't like it is an elective per say here but there is a fascinating class dedicated to dinosaur studies…it is isn't really a credits class but knowing more about them, it will go a long way I feel like in one day fulfilling my dream since I was young."

"Well then you should pursue it till it comes true. If being on Broadway has taught me anything it is that ignore the naysayers and hold onto your dreams. What…were you expecting me to say something different?"

Zia didn't realize her jaw had dropped and she went to fix that as she plopped into a seated position on her bed. "You are probably the first person aside from my father who pushed for me to follow this path. I don't know what it was I did to deserve such a caring roommate but thank you."

"Yeah well don't mention it. Anyway I'm heading to the bathroom to shower…you coming?" Kelly rose up as she gathered some supplies and Zia raised a brow.

"Uh…is it true what they say about college bathrooms?" Zia looked around for her own stuff and Kelly looked at her over her shoulder.

"You might have to be more specific then that." Kelly stood up and Zia did her best not to check out the other female.

"Right…um…well that it is kind of a public bathroom where all the females on this floor use it?" Zia was a bit closed off when it came to life in college and she went to hang her towel over her shoulder.

"Oh, that, well you aren't shy or anything are you?" Kelly began to head for the door and Zia attempted to hide her reservations.

"Me, shy, nah…I'm comfortable in my own skin." Zia followed her out not entirely knowing what she was in for.

* * *

"Hey girls this is Zia…she is new here." Kelly greeted the others and Zia attempted to cover her eyes to all of the…skin showing. Course thankfully some of them had covered up with a towel after having left the shower.

"Welcome to the big girl scene Zia, I'm Rhoda, if you ever need help with history I'm your girl." Zia noted her body was a bit on the thick side but her smile was contagious and her eyes glittered with a warmth.

"Nice to meet you Rhoda." Zia kept her eyes on her eyes for the most part and the other female went to the mirror and Zia continues to look around and does her best to take into account the various names and faces of those introducing themselves.

"It isn't like this all the time…though…I suppose it depends on when you use the bathroom. Given the amount of girls on this floor there is sort of a rush to get warm water. If you are going to shower there is one available to you now."

Zia adjusts her glasses and Kelly appears to pick up on something and looking around she talks to a girl and she indicates a place along the wall. "Is there somewhere I can put my glasses?"

"Yeah, they should be safe over here. You can see without them?" Kelly studied her and Zia went to tuck her hair behind her ear not sure why her new roommate gave her chills, not the 'oh no she is a stalker or going to kill me in my sleep', no, it was something else…something that radiated warmth and those blue eyes drew her in.

"I can, yes, but only to an extent." She entrusts her glasses to Kelly before she begins to remove her clothes and steps into the shower. Zia allowed the water to warm up some before stepping in and allowed a soft sigh to escape. Who knew college would be so…exhilarating but also tense? She did her best though to not take up too much time when another girl may need to fit in a shower.

Zia stepped out though making sure her towel was within reach and drying off before heading to the mirror. Some of the girls from before had already left as they probably had classes to get to. Zia found her glasses and put them on before she brushed her teeth and tended to her hair. For some reason the only shower going was the one down the room.

Zia gripped the edge of the sink as she composes herself. A shower in the morning was great but perhaps it would be easier showering later on in the day when others had class. She heard the other shower stop and she looked over as the curtain was drawn back as out stepped Kelly. Blushing profusely knowing she saw a bit too much of her roommate she looked into the mirror feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Hey there, boy, nothing like a warm shower to get your day started. You doing ok Zia?" Kelly's concern was touching and Zia attempted to steel her nerves some to answer her without sounding like a dork.

"Sure…just…attempting to get my bearings and all." Zia saw the other girl get her towel and bends over and Zia squeaks as she hurriedly gets dressed as she finds herself slipping.

Zia however for whatever luck there was in her corner was stabilized and she found the other girl drawing her to her and holding her upright in her arms. Zia blushed even more attempting to look into her eyes instead of other places.

"I didn't think I would be holding in you in my arms so soon…relax it is a joke. Still you are cute." Kelly winks and Zia immediately eases away from her and begins to back out of the bathroom.

"Right…yeah…you are cute too, I mean thank you. I should get going to…class…" Zia bumps into another girl in the hall and steadies herself against the doorframe before she heads out feeling her heart racing and her temperature rising. She had just seen why she made such a great Maureen, however regardless she had made a fool of herself. Hopefully the rest of college didn't go this…bumpy.

**Authors note: **Zia's transition to college has been hit with a few bumps and hope everyone enjoyed my oc Kelly. Zia and Kelly though are far from over as the college years continue to play out for a few chapters in this life of Zia's.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting heroes

CH.4: Meeting heroes

Zia found even more awkward moments with Kelly and it was hard enough keeping her thoughts clean when she would find the other bending over or sitting next to her on her bed. Kelly kept an impressive amount of video diaries from her time with the cast of Rent and even some family stuff. Zia had a few photos to show Kelly but it happened to be more when her family was together still. Photos of her cat, her father and mother…times where he wasn't deployed.

Zia thankfully had something to take her mind off Kelly because while all this was happening through the weeks she was attending her dinosaur class and there was going to be a guest lecturer showing up and she had so many thoughts running to and fro that even if Kelly snuck up behind her and held her she would still be composed, albeit her heart racing…but still composed.

She had gone to take her seat and had her labtop out as she looked down at the podium and their teacher had yet to show. Normally in college if a teacher did not show after a certain amount of time the students were given the liberty to leave. There was also a policy that after a bit of time when school started that a teacher could lock their door and those who were late missed out on the day.

Zia had learned this hard way and even when her classmates left she stayed thinking their teacher would show. When he didn't she kind of felt foolish. Zia also remembered her first week she was taking a class where the teacher propped his feet up on his desk because he felt the class would be canceled given the limited amount of students who showed, another thing…if the class didn't amount to a certain number the class was canceled.

Zia shifts about in her seat and when the door opens in steps none other than Dr. Alan Grant himself. The class was indeed shocked to find him here as he had been a recluse of late not making any public appearances and lest you showed up where he was…he rarely made any time to give to the people who clamored for his reaction to Dinosaurs or the rumor of a park starting up. Zia had been keeping up with said rumors and if they were true it would blow her whole world up.

"Greetings everyone…I am terribly sorry for being late but had trouble finding the place. I am troubled to know this class does not give out any credits but…it is what it is. Before I begin let me start by saying I will not be accepting questions. I am here because your teacher is a colleague of mine, a friend and I feel I owe it to them to be here."

Zia was curious if all those years of dinosaurs had made him bitter. He took all of them in as he placed one hand on the podium and clears his throat.

"The study of dinosaurs…the amount of research that goes into it, it is time consuming and if you all think you will get a chance to see a dinosaur up close…you can continue to dream. John Hammond had a vision…and that vision led to Jurassic Park, for many of you I am thankful you were not born when it was happening, when he invited me and a few others there to see it first-hand.

"Dinosaurs are a product of a time long since gone…a time when dinosaurs roamed the earth and spent a good deal of time as they were meant to, alive, original. John Hammond had made clones, versions of those dinosaurs whose DNA was left behind somehow. Anyone thinking to go to any of the islands looking for a thrill…thinking that they will not see you as a threat, you are dead wrong. I have learned and have written of my accounts of dinosaurs and much like they were in their natural state dinosaurs see us as a threat, they see us as a meal to be fed on."

Zia was not perturbed by any of this. She knew full well what dinosaurs saw them as, but, not all of them were like this. Also she still wanted to be a Paleo-Veterinarian and if Grant thought he would dissuade her, well, given the amount of opposition or disinterest in her dreams she would stand tall among them.

"I am a paleontologist which means I study and look at the past through the bones left behind by these dinosaurs. It is a hard profession but those looking to enter it by all means devote yourselves to it, I can get behind more of you doing so. However seeing the actual dinosaur in the flesh…I can see no reason to, nothing good can come of it."

Zia saw him reflect a bit as he lifted his head to gaze at each and every one of them hoping that his words have lasting impact. Zia kept herself in check knowing this man was to be revered for not only seeing dinosaurs on two different islands but also having lived in what could only be described as an exciting time to be alive. However all he could talk about was the grim tidings one had with all of this, a tragedy or a miracle depending on who was asked.

"Dinosaurs should not exist, period, they are meant to be looked at and studied for what they were, not who they are now. I by no means am in support of what is being done and if you all know what is good for you…you would not be in support of it either. John Hammond may have been a visionary, but, his vision is by no means what these dinosaurs were meant for. If you are to take anything from what I have said…it is that…keep the dinosaurs in the past, as they were meant to be."

The class claps though it isn't a thundering applause of sorts. Those who were here possibly like herself looked forward to one day soon seeing dinosaurs up close. Zia was hoping to continue her classes and becoming sharper with her skills. While not a lot was available for dinosaurs she was taking all the Vet courses she could along with science.

* * *

Alan Grant left the room with half a wave as he clearly was not too comfortable with a crowd full of young adults. Zia got up from her seat as she chased after the man before class truly began. Given again it was for no credits missing out wouldn't hurt too much. It was her own time she was putting into this class.

"Dr. Grant…a word if I might?" Zia saw the man tense before he looks at her with his far away look before linking his fingers into his belt loop.

"What do you want young lady?" Zia took her stance as she pushed her glasses up and attempted to be serious.

"My name is Zia Rodriguez…and I am looking to be a Paleo-Vet. I realize you have a beef with them but I see them as worth saving. They might be just clones to you not meant to walk this earth but I disagree…they are living and breathing just as much-."

"You are entitled to your opinion and I can respect that. However I can look at what you are hoping to achieve as anything but a fools dream. It is better you give up now before you are truly disappointed. These dinosaurs are only going to cause problems for everyone and it will be Jurassic Park all over again-."

"I imagine there was a time in your life when you thought differently. Well…you will be eating your words cause not only will I follow my dream to whatever end…this new age of dinosaurs, that room of students…they all want to see this come true. John Hammond, I never knew him personally, but I have watched so many of his videos and he had such passion for them-."

"Passion is a dangerous word Ms. Rodriguez…and you are still young, so, heed my caution in continuing down this road. I must be going and you will be late. Good day." He doesn't offer to shake her hand or offer her words of encouragement and as he walks down the hall, the sound of his retreating foosteps echoing in her ears…it was quite clear such a man didn't live much of a life kept away from others.

Zia leans up against the wall a bit to get her bearings and part of her wonders about Hammond and after all this time of idolizing him and grasping onto archival videos and such was she wrong to believe in him? And of Grant, someone who had a long history in his profession but at the same time keeping living and breathing dinosaurs at arm's length.

"I can't afford to turn away now…I've invested too much into this. Nothing is gained without setbacks and while this one certainly is an eye opener it will not dissuade me from seeking what lies at the end of the rainbow."

Zia was a firm believer that dreams and success waited for those who dare follow the rainbow, sought to see it to the end even if some thought it only a tricky mirage set to lead some down a rabbit hole of misfortune.

Zia received a text from Kelly but she would have to wait on responding to it as her teacher was walking by her and he gave her a double look.

"Is class still in session…or am I late?" He addressed her looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

"I believe class is still there, however, your friend is certainly a piece of work." Zia studied him and he pushes his glasses up.

"He wasn't always like that…in fact there was a time where he was quite wide eyed like the rest of us about dinosaurs. I am thankful he showed up though…given how busy he is these days and the fact he isn't a fan of flying as much."

Zia nods her head trying to understand more about Grant…what made him this way, and, given her teacher Billy Brennan or rather Professor Brennan or Mr. Brennan depending on the ones addressing him, he was a middle aged man but he didn't seem to carry the weight as he was active and when he spoke of dinosaurs he spoke of it with passion and zest.

"Zia I believe that you will make a fine Paleo-Veterinarian and it is a nice profession to get into it and while Grant is right about the need for more Paleontologists you are probably the only student I have ever had who wanted to do something outside the norm. Now shall we go and join the others?"

Zia nods her head as she joins her teacher and as class begins she wonders what it was Kelly wanted to discuss with her, perhaps just shoot the breeze. The two had a lot to talk about and possibly see where this thing was going between them, if it could even be called that. Looking around she saw most of her peers only appeared to take the class because of their instructor, but, Zia focused on her end goal…and by learning more about dinosaurs, by grasping the Vet aspect…she would do the impossible.

**Authors note: **A brief cameo in here by Grant and Billy, both of whom were in the same film together. I realize that a lot of this again is me running with ideas but again I am filling in a lot of blanks so hoping you are all enjoying and in the next chapter Zia and Kelly has out what has been happening between the two.


	5. Chapter 5 Racing feelings

CH.5: Racing feelings

Zia had to admit that this was scary and up till now she hadn't the best of luck with other women. Kelly was different and at first the two of them appeared to get along but each meeting was tenser and the two of them were fighting off chemistry left and right. Zia longed for the other woman and had dreamt about her to the point where she had to learn to control her sounds deep in the night.

Classes were going well for Zia and she even made some other friends who were into dinosaurs much like herself. They even got a club together with the permission of the faculty and it was one of her highlights of her college days. Still she was struggling to get her feelings for Kelly out there…hoping that somehow the other girl would take the initiative.

It was hard to say how far along it was in the semester but Zia found herself lying in her bed at night when she heard the other girl turning around in her bed. "Hey Zia…you awake?"

Zia stretches some as she stifles a yawn. "Sure…just working up the courage to go to sleep right now. You?"

"I wouldn't be asking the question if I wasn't. Listen Zia, you and I, we need to have a talk. Something is going on between us…something that has been building and it is near impossible somehow managing a day to day function without either of us shooting the other a candid glance as we undress or when we go to the other's bed when it gets cold."

Zia knew she was right. In fact several times as the temperature began to drop their beds going solo was not cutting it so one or the other would cross the room and slip into the sheets. Zia let out a sigh as she let the silence carry.

"I haven't said anything up till now because I didn't want to make this awkward." Zia liked Kelly, a lot, and if something did go wrong they still had to live with one another.

"Yeah well…it kind of already is. People notice how we are behaving around each other and already figure either we have sexual tension or we are already broken up."

Zia hefted onto her side resting on her elbow gazing at the darkness and only barely making out the features of the other across the room. "Kelly…I like you…a lot, and, more than as a roomie or as a friend. I have never wanted anyone this bad ever and I have been hurt in the past so I never knew when the right time was or how it might play out."

Kelly remained silent a bit so it was her turn to analyze the situation. Zia could not blame her thinking this through, maybe thinking tomorrow to switch out of rooms, she would not blame her. Zia had a lot on her plate these days and honestly with Kelly…she wouldn't mind too much if the girl said no, but, at the same time it wasn't like any girl here really spoke to her on such levels.

Zia figures she had gone to sleep and that was the end of the conversation but somehow the shuffle of sheets brings her eyes to hone in on a figure walking to her. She notices she wears no pants and her midriff baring top shows off her bellybutton. Zia moves back a bit as the other girl slips into the sheets with her and they are facing one another. Zia finds her breath caught lost in those haunting beautiful blue eyes that followed her into her dreams. Zia bites her bottom lip unsure what to do with her hands at this point.

"Zia…I have been wanting to do this for a bit, but, I have not attempted to do so till now, at the breaking point when if we didn't even do it…I was going to lose my freaking mind." Zia reached out finding her hand moving through soft blonde hair.

"I'm not even sure what do it implies but I am willing to spend the time getting to it." She feels soft lips on hers…her mind exploding beyond reason and beyond thought. Pleasing warmth spreads over her entire being and she sidles up against the other. Zia had been wearing sweats so even now she felt self-conscious knowing the other girl had her beat.

The two of them are kissing and making out as Zia finds herself now lying under the other. A soft grinding motion stirs up a whimper from Zia as she tangles her hands in her hair. Kelly goes to help her out of her shirt and Zia blushes a tad bit as the shirt sails onto the floor. Kelly leans down moving her lips from hers to suck at her neck.

Zia shivers a bit and moves her hands south feeling up Kelly's bum. The two women not merely exploring or experimenting with the other but truly investing feelings that had been worked up to this point. Zia couldn't fight back the sounds she made and she imagined that Kelly was smiling against her neck.

Zia decided to change things up and now had the other female under her. The kisses on her neck were pleasing but she opted to removing Kelly's shirt and kissed her on the lips. Kelly worked on removing her sweats and the two of them were writhing about limbs tangling with limbs. Zia found college more liberating then high school and at the same time high school had its perks…and no matter how someone saw high school, the bad or good it set her up for here and now.

The two women began to tumble about amid lip locks and touchy feely hands. Zia attempted to hold her ground against Kelly but she appeared much more experienced in this area than her. Zia was flustered all the time and as they began to rid the other of clothes Zia felt likely things were finally looking up for her.

* * *

The following day Zia shifted about in the sheets till she realized the events of yesterday were not a dream, in fact, they had happened and they were very much lodged in her memory. "Oh…wow…if what happened did happen don't wake me."

"I believe that is already too late. Are you, well, I mean yes you are but after what we did a little quiet wouldn't hurt. My ears are still pitching from all that yelling you gave me." Zia lets out a groan and Kelly laughs a little. "I'm sorry, just a little teasing, you weren't as loud as that. I really do like you Zia, and, I want this to continue."

Zia let out a breath trapped in her beauty and the way she truly meant each and every word. The sheets were still over them and Zia was quite certain they hadn't gotten changed after all that they had shared with one another. Zia ran a hand through her blonde hair and they kiss again, a slow sensual sharing morning ritual she wouldn't mind having for a while.

"I want this too Kelly and, I know this sounds corny as hell right now but would you be my girlfriend?" Zia waited, breath abated, not quite sure what will happen next. True they had admitted to liking each other but that was only one part of being in a relationship.

Kelly appears to deliberate on this and Zia was in no rush for an answer. Her heart was pounding and she knew that her stomach was likely to growl as she had yet to have breakfast. Yesterday had proven to be quite a work out and tested her stamina in just keeping up with Kelly. Kelly was one of a few who seemed to be ok with her pursuing her dream and it didn't hurt either that the two of them already looked so good as a couple.

"Tell you what…oh who am I kidding, yes I will be your girlfriend." Zia grins and she kisses her as they melt into the other's embrace. It isn't long before somehow they are forgetting the time and the sheets just pull them in deeper and they are already running late by the time they finish.

* * *

Zia walked down the hall holding onto Kelly's hand imagining somehow it was all a dream and the moment she let go she would wake up. Zia finally found herself halting at the junction where the two would part ways.

"Zia…what are your plans for vacation? I was thinking you and I could possibly escape for a bit, just the two of us away from all the hectic craziness of school." Kelly was so thoughtful and considerate and honestly since she had started college it had been a rather hectic breakneck pacing full of studying dinosaurs and veterinary stuff.

"Alright, a vacation can work sure. So what is it did you have in mind exactly?" She felt like her girlfriend was waiting for some grand reveal.

"Well…there is rumor going around about a park being built, on Isla Nublar, and a select few are being allowed to get a peek. Turns out I got us a chance to get a first-hand glimpse, so, you in?"

Zia didn't care who was watching as she went to kiss Kelly in the hallway. She had been spending nights keeping updated on the park and to get a first-hand glimpse, well, it would make for quite the entertaining vacation as exams and stuff rolled along. It wouldn't be a long vacation but enough to get them back to school before it started up again.

**Authors note: **Zia and Kelly are bound for Isla Nublar where the park is being built. Again there is no roadmap for me to go off of and they really should have done more for her character, still, if you are all still with me let us take a trip there. We all know of course Zia never gets to work at the park so this might be the closest she will get to being at the park.


	6. Chapter 6 Isla Nublar

CH.6: Isla Nublar

Zia and Kelly had a cruise ship like outing that would take them to Isla Nublar. They would be joining a select few to get a first glimpse of Jurassic World. It would be a revamped idea originally meant to be Jurassic Park but given how stalled it was and the setbacks and of course new management it would be run by some guy named Simon.

Zia had read about him how he had a vision and how John Hammond had entrusted him the future of the dinosaurs. So…naturally this guy thought to make a park with the dinosaurs, bring the public to the very place where Jurassic Park was originally made and given a private tour by some experts in the field of dinosaurs.

Zia stood at the railing of the ship looking out at the great expanse of ocean that kept her from her destination. Hearing footsteps behind her she doesn't tense in the least as arms wrap around her and hold her tight from behind.

"Isn't just beautiful?" Zia leans back against her never feeling so safe in anyone's arms before in all her life. There was just something so sensual about this moment and also the fact that it was away from all the academics and hustle and bustle of college.

"Are we talking about the ocean or this moment?" Zia arches a playful brow and she can feel her laugh against her sending pleasing sensations through her stomach.

"Maybe I am talking about both, either way…this is happening Zia. You are going to see your future and while it is not nearly as done as one might expect it is a window of opportunity." Zia nods her head attempting to keep her eyes from slipping behind heavy lids.

"Yes it is. And I still have plenty of schooling left before that dream can become a reality. It is so close I can taste it and yet even so I don't wish to rush it and disappoint them or that they find me unqualified for the job." Zia had plenty of worries but she knew that being with Kelly gave her that reinvigorated confidence to do this…to see this through.

In her life only a select few had ever told her she could accomplish this and right now one of them was here with her. It was because of Kelly that this was even happening and that she would be setting foot on the very island that Grant himself had set foot on years ago having a first taste of a future not yet born or open to the public.

"Try and take a few breathes…no need to rush us getting to our destination. It is just the two of us…and…a bunch of gawkers all eager to get a first taste of the action." Kelly went to ease her to face her and they had a moment.

"You are right. It is so beautiful here in your arms…why waste such a good opportunity?" Zia pressed her forehead against hers and just as she was about to lean in for a kiss…Kelly's phone went off.

"I should probably take this…I won't be long." Kelly went to detach herself from her but already Zia felt like this trip was starting to slip.

"Can't you have them call you back or something? This is supposed to be special and we were having such a moment-."

"And we will have plenty more to come before we reach Isla Nublar, trust me babe, it'll be a quick call." She walked off and Zia fought to control her emotions. It was just a simple incident, still, such incidents were grounds for bigger ones to come. She really liked Kelly and she didn't want them to be fighting so having her go and take this might get them back on track.

Zia bides her time looking out at the ocean and noticing a few dolphins as they join them. Eventually Kelly returns but something appears on her mind, the gentle breeze running through her medium length hair. The two of them wearing swimsuit tops and Kelly wore a skirt while Zia opted for pants.

"Hey…is everything ok?" Zia watches her and just as quickly as she saw that mood it disappeared almost like it wasn't there.

"Huh, oh yeah, just a friend wondering what was up. I had to return a call. So…where were we?" Zia fought past the questions she had regarding this friend when Kelly had told her most of her friends were away on vacation or staying on campus to put in a bit more studying.

"I believe we were going to smooch," Zia decided to not make a big deal out of it and instead focus on the two of them being together. Drawing the blonde against her their lips touched and hands began to caress the skin and their chests pushed together drawing undulating moans.

Zia held her close crushing their bodies together as her hand wonders through her blonde hair. All the while this happens there are gasps and awes and Zia wishes to keep the kiss going and yet part of her longs to see Isla Nublar for the first time. Parting her lips she gently steps back and Kelly appears to understand as she once again stands behind her and they gaze at the island in the distance growing larger the closer they get. They had finally arrived.

* * *

"Welcome all you lucky people…my name is Simon Masrani and I have been entrusted with John Hammond's vision for the future. Jurassic Park was ahead of its time and was never opened to the public officially due to some…shall we say hiccups. However that being said he never stopped dreaming of a day when his ideas for the future and showing the world the dinosaurs became a reality."

Zia stood with Kelly among many other lucky people as Simon spoke out to them. Much of the park was still under construction and if Zia strained her ears she could almost hear dinosaurs. If only she could escape a bit to do some exploring but given she wanted to work here someday she had to be on her best behavior.

"John Hammond passed away some time ago but his legend and his ideals still live on, will continue to move along with this park. There will be many job openings coming up and now I will open up the Q&A to the audience. Yes you?"

Zia had made sure her hand was prompt and she wanted to be the first to ask her question before everyone else. "Hi, Zia Rodriguez here and my question is actually in relation to your statement regarding job openings…so…how many will be made available for the Paleo-Veterinarians?"

Simon appears to regard her a bit with a curious tilt of his head and he paces about the makeshift stage he has been standing on this entire time. He is wearing a blue business suit unbuttoned and he had his black hair slicked back. Quite professional and there was the fact for someone of his wealth he was quite young.

"Yes, well, as of now according to my understanding and being filled in that position is open to at least one or two candidates. It requires an extensive amount of knowledge regarding the makeup and anatomy of certain dinosaurs and of course it helps to have some background using the tools necessary should it be needed. It is just one of the positions available and you can find it all at-."

* * *

Zia at this point kind of tuned out the rest he said knowing that with so few positions available for that she would have to buckle down and put all her efforts into her study. Simon then after a few more questions opened up a tour, albeit brief. They looked at an area meant to house dinosaurs along with what was supposed to be a huge water compound meant to hold something in…something that no doubt required more water than what normally kept a whale in.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" Kelly manages to say to her. Zia had forgotten she was even there, and, they had been holding hands this entire time.

Was she too lost in what was happening…or…had the phone call on the cruise upended this whole trip? Part of her wanted to get into it with her…see if it was something that even needed discussing and yet again she didn't want to drag down what was meant to be a vacation for the two.

"Oh yes, quite, and once I graduate first thing I am doing is applying here. It will be everything I have worked all my life to achieve."

"Right, graduation," Kelly grew quiet and Zia knew now that her thoughts regarding Kelly's phone call was a matter of great importance. Pulling Kelly into the brush they stumble down a trail completely cut off from the group.

"Kelly you have been acting weird since that phone call and I wanted you to tell me the truth…when you were ready. However clearly whatever or whomever happened to be on that other end it has been dragging the mood down quickly. So spill."

Zia watches her girlfriend walk a bit further on and even as she speaks she has to strain her hearing. "It wasn't a friend on the other end…it was a contact of mine regarding theater. Turns out Rent is touring and they need a replacement for Maureen. Given I am going for my associates degree in acting and such I won't be here as long as you. So I told him that once I graduate I can join and turns out it fits the timeline as the current cast are finishing up. It would mean tons of traveling and after that hard to say what will come-."

"So…what does this mean for us?" Zia felt like all the good she thought could have come out of being in an open and honest relationship was falling through.

"We can try and make it work…long distance, I mean others have done it before and can't say it has had any dour consequences. Look I am sorry I didn't tell you about the real reason behind the call, just, I didn't want it to ruin the mood-."

"Kelly…we are in a relationship, you shouldn't feel like you have to hide something like this. If you wanted things to work out…just tell me…I mean it is great being here, but, I kind of would have enjoyed it better knowing you were here with me…instead of lost in theater-."

"Babe, theater is my career, it is my future. Sorry I'm not lost up in the construction of a place not yet made." Zia could hear her tone in her voice and she walks over to her making sure the other girl is looking at her.

"You made this possible Kelly; you have supported my dream since I first told you about it back in that dorm room. I have never once said anything bad about theater…so…what is with you? Are you really trying to push me away now?" Zia felt her shoulders tremble and she fought past the tears.

"I'm sorry…and that is the last thing I would ever want to do. I just panicked. I've only heard stories about long distance…didn't think I would ever in that situation. I love you Zia." She places her hands in hers and Zia smirks.

"I love you too Kelly and, we will figure this out. You still have time till you tour and once we get back to school we can put our focus on us…along with our studies."

The two of them kiss and as they hug one another Zia ponders on just what sort of future lies in store for them. Still here on Isla Nublar she felt that anything is possible.

**Authors note: **Have you ever thought something in your head but once it is put down it is never quite the same? I had thought a different thing entirely for this confrontation but oh well I hope it comes across just as well. Can Kelly and Zia make it? Also again working off uncharted territory so chances are Zia never got a full on tour of the place or if she did it won't be discussed much given her involvement was little to nothing. So knowing this in the next chapter we encounter our next time skip in Zia's life as time moves on. Where will we find Zia next?


	7. Chapter 7 War of the heart

CH.7: War of the heart

_"So, if you are reading this a lot has gone down and it has been quite a hectic time in my life. Turns out I wasn't what they were looking for at Jurassic World…well…that and they had already filled in the position but you can imagine how it sounds. There is little sympathy there; little compassion…no doubt the interviewer wonders why anyone would want to work in a dinosaur park of all things. And another thing…turns out Kelly and I weren't as invincible as one would think. We were both hit hard by the long distance and even after college we kept missing each other or unable to operate the way we used to._

_ We broke up. Sad thing was neither of us could afford a personal visit or rather a physical face to face. It happened a little after I had arrived overseas to begin my time as a Marine. Yes I had followed in my father's footsteps after all. I knew that while Jurassic World was continuing to move towards completion I had to be on my toes, I had to look to another calling…for now._

_ Given what I have learned regarding Veterinary work I have been able to work on several animals, when needed, otherwise I had a job to do with working with those who served to protect. Suffice to say the physical demands were just as my father once wrote to me about and of course the brotherhood of serving with people you grew to know and also relied on and trusted to bail you out should you get hurt._

_ Kelly had managed to finish her touring company of Rent and was now living back in New York and I even hear she is dating. Kelly appears happy and I have to put on a brave face even if it hurts. I want her to be happy, trust me I do…but at the same time I feel like my life has stalled. I was supposed to be this Paleo-Veterinarian but here I am…and while I do feel pride in what I do, it also pains me that my dream is still not within reach._

_ It is my plan after my tour is up to live in San Francisco, the weather is great there and when I was younger my parents took me there. I know not the most ideal situation for a child to find herself in but it was a rare moment in time when both of my parents were together. I have always been a coastal type of girl and while Vasquez as laughed at this thinking me for a city girl there is something to be said about the sound of the ocean or the seagulls or riding on a trolley. The ocean goes pretty far there and there are some beaches too, been a while since I wore a swimsuit…not since that day with Kelly… _

_ I should leave this be for now and honestly I have no idea when I will do this again. I used to do this so often growing up but around College I sort of stop for a bit. The battle out here is getting rougher and it is my hope that I get out of this…and possibly work with the dinosaurs._

* * *

Zia had made sure that her thoughts were put down while they were still fresh in her mind. Heading out of the tent she feels the warm sting of fresh dirt kicked up and she adjusts her jacket around her. "Another fine morning."

"Rodriguez, hey, you talking to yourself again?" Zia sighs as she spots Vasquez proceeding over to where she stood. Arnold Vasquez happened to be a rank above her and also one of her close friends while on tour. He was _a_ bit older than her and before having enlisted he was working on writing a novel about some alien world consisting of naked aliens who happened upon his protagonist.

Zia didn't think much on the idea or concept. Arnold fixes her with his brown eyes and his hair was kept short though she had seen a picture of him when it was a tad bit longer and honestly it was better shorter as he had let it grow out till it needed a ponytail. He had a light caramel skin color for his skin that was sported with tattoos and build wise he had what ladies would scream about because of his biceps. In high school Arnold had been part of the swim team and he was considered quite the ladies' man, according to him, she found it quite somewhat believable till he had begun hitting on her even she made it quite a point in conversation she did not swing that way.

"You nervous about the upcoming assignment?" She inquires as they both begin to head over to the jeep waiting for them. It was of course an armored jeep of sorts so it would prevent enemy fire from seeking them out en route to their destination.

"Heh, you kidding? I was born for this. We are out here about to be in enemy territory rescuing some hostages, who wouldn't be excited for that?" He went to get into the vehicle and she followed suit already noticing most of the marines assembled.

"Alright everyone…this is going to be it. Everything has been leading up to this. We have a way in and no doubt the enemy has a few surprises lying in wait for us. We are going in hot and keep each other safe, see to rescuing the hostages before reinforcements arrive." Their commanding officer entails to them as they nod their heads.

* * *

The vehicle begins to start up and Zia rests her head back thinking back to home. She thought about her mother and how the two of them hadn't really talked of late and possibly because of her mother for her part struggled at times with her sexuality, it was little things but Zia read it loud and clear, still the daughter but other than that each of them led separate lives.

"So Rodriguez, you and I…we going to make this happen or what? C'mon I know you have been playing hard to get but that doesn't mean you are entirely against the idea of you and I-."

"How many times must I say this Vasquez…I swing for the other team, something you would understand as it is a baseball metaphor. I have been out for quite some time…and honestly no offense to you or your gender but no amount of alcohol or swaying will ever change my mind or my heart on whose bed I am sleeping in."

Zia of course made sure that her voice didn't rise in the least bit though given the confines of their conversation the others might have picked up but either chose to ignore it or were pretending as they were in their own mindset.

"Right, I get it…still…can't blame a guy for trying. I mean you could be bisexual, it happens right?" Zia mentally face palms herself.

"If that were even an option it would have happened already…I'm already comfortable with myself and the fact that I prefer the company of other females. Look Vasquez you and I have become quite good friends…let us not ruin things over this."

Zia wasn't sure if he was hurt or not but he did grow quiet. Zia didn't see why it was so important for him to continue pursuing her. He could have any girl he wanted so why her? Zia didn't really deal with being hit on by many guys and even with her being out of the closet the only reason a guy would come after her was to do so on a bet or dare to break her of her likes.

Zia felt a bump and she clenches herself some as she knows they are drawing closer to their destination. Upon arriving there they jump out and have their rifles at the ready. The point of conversation between her and Vasquez would have to be settled after, assuming there was one. Zia knew going into each mission there was a chance she might not make it out.

"Everyone keep on alert for any movement you might face. In the case of enemy fire seek cover and do not come out till it has ceased or you have found a way to stop it." Zia was part of one group set to enter the village while the other were working from another vantage point.

Suddenly enemy fire opened up on them and they sought shelter. Zia held her weapon close to her and she waited till she was certain there was an opening before firing at where she figured enemy fire was coming from. Lining up the shot she squeezes down on the trigger letting loose a few rapid fire shots and a man cries out as he falls over.

Pulling back to cover she hears the command to push on out. The enemy appeared to be quite engaged with them upon arriving so maybe they knew of their coming in advance. Either way they needed to rescue the hostages. Zia hastened her approach but it was Vasquez who her pulled her out of harms way and shot her a look telling her what she did was stupid.

"Keep your head about you Rodriguez…don't expect me to be saving your butt all the time." He appeared still chagrin about her behavior or rather her turning him down. She had hoped he would handle it rationally but given how emotional he was she should have just not said anything.

So rather than comment on his brusque comment on her character she kept close to the others as they ambled along amid enemy fire while the other team attempted to slow them down. Zia felt the dirt whipping about and the target building was coming up fast. Zia kept low and rolled along the ground intending to keep from enemy fire. It wasn't easy and time was of the essence as she was certain the hostages wouldn't last long.

"The building is in sight…do we have permission to enter?" In other words was the perimeter secure or did they need to wait. Zia took a breath and the message was a bit static hedged.

"-Do…enter…" Zia looked to Vasquez as he was the one in charge. However she can read his uncertainty and that is when enemy fire opened up on them. Zia raised her weapon laying down some cover fire.

"Vasquez…get your head in check, we going in or not?" Zia dropped down as she felt a bullet whip by scraping her cheek and cutting it as she hissed at the pain.

"Everyone be at the ready!" Arnold leads them into the building and sure enough enemies lie in wait. The hostages are in the back looking like they had seen better days.

Zia held her weapon aloft even as they all assembled in that room. Dirt was falling down from the ceiling and one of the hostages had a knife to her throat.

The enemy was speaking in a foreign language and one of the translators they had with them relays that they were to let them leave with the hostages or they would be killed. Arnold was clearly against that as he made clear. Movement out of the corner of her eye makes her dive at Vasquez as the shots open up on them. The translator is shot in the head while the other is sent through the window by one of the men.

Zia was quick to get to her feet as she shot one of the men and found another going at her. Her grip on her weapon faltered and she had to rely on her hand to hand combat skills. She prevails disarming the man with the knife and catches him off guard by attacking his throat then throwing him to the ground.

Vasquez recovers and hurries outside to help one of their team. Zia checks on the hostages and notices one of them shaking. "Hey…you are safe now, there is no need to-." Zia understood how her father often described being a marine as life or death decisions, moments in one's life where somebody's life hung in the balance.

It was clear this man shaking had explosives strapped to him…and…the pins were pulled. Zia went to pull two women with her hating that she couldn't get the others up in time. She hoped by some miracle they would realize what was wrong, perhaps she managed to let slip that they needed to come with her; she hoped that was the case.

The explosion shook the building and she was thrown forth along with the females in tow. The entire building fell down and she lay face first on the ground on the outside. Consciousness had escaped her and she slipped into darkness.

* * *

It was hard to say how long she had been out but after that she served a bit longer till her tour was officially up…it was time to head home. Zia met with Vasquez as the two of them decided to set things to rest finally.

"You are heading stateside huh?" He greets her as they stare across the room at one another. Zia nods her head. "I won't be heading back…not yet in the least. You still planning on going to San Fransisco?"

"Yeah, that is the plan. Plus I hear there is a support system for the LGBTQ Community there wouldn't be a bad idea reaching out and seeing what is up. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable-."

"Zia, I may never understand your need to sleep with other females, but…in no way do I disrespect such a decision. You saved my life back there and I am going to try and be a bit more open, perhaps after this war we can possibly hang out, you with your girlfriend and me with mine."

Zia smiles as she reaches out to shake his hand. They had been through much, she and him, and she would always cherish the friendships and bonds that she formed here.

"Thank you Vasquez…it means a lot to hear you say that. You take care of everyone over here." The two of them smile and Zia sets out. The day finally arrived for her to leave and given the money she had saved up she was hoping it would be enough to buy her a place out there…and hopefully Jurassic World would still be an option.

**Authors note: **Hopefully I did this chapter justice. There were so many different ways of going about this chapter and I tend to not do a lot of action oriented stuff. Have we seen the last of Kelly? What is next for Zia? Well next chapter it is the fateful meeting of Claire and Zia that will set her closer to the path that she will find herself on when we first meet her in Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. So at best only a few chapters left to finish things off. There is again a reason for the title of this story and honestly wasn't sure how long to stretch it. See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Finding purpose

CH.8: Finding purpose

_The war had ended…at least in my heart. I had come home from my tour as a marine and in some sense honoring my father's memory and I even managed to talk to those who knew him. It was rewarding and looking back at that experience I felt a sense of gratitude for it all. I have matured from my experience over there and upon touching home soil I went and bought my dream home, well, close enough really._

_ I refurbished or decorated it to my liking and of course I reached out to the LGBTQ Community in the bay hoping to hear their stories, hoping to make new friends. It took a bit and they were quite welcoming and friendly and I learned about all the locations should I wish that I can go to on my own or they even had sometimes group meetings. There were parades and at first it was great…but…eventually my thoughts would go to Kelly wondering if she would get a kick out of it._

_ Yeah I know it isn't healthy thinking about her but she was my first real love, the one that counted in the least. Suffice to say one can be quite amazed at how fast time flies and where you find yourself in that time. Remember how I mentioned being turned away from Jurassic World? Turns out there was a slight incident at the park involving some super dinosaur and a lot of injuries and death. It is hard to imagine and yet it had happened…even that nice young man who answered my question at the park had died, Jurassic World suffered and in the end the park was no more._

_ I had only seen what I had seen on the tour but I bet it looked amazing in all its final glory. Suffice to say while my involvement with Jurassic World never came to be…it didn't stop a Claire Dearing from reaching out to me. She had been part of the park and much of its behind the scenes managing and somehow she learned of me…reached out to me even. I did reach out to Kelly of course telling her the news and even told her I got that home in San Francisco I had told her about, even gave her the address as enough time had passed for us both to be adults about what went wrong in our relationship._

_ I am preparing for the interview now and while it may not be what I had wanted…I do need a job and truth be told growing a bit stir crazy in my home and now is good a time as any to get my butt in gear._

* * *

Zia would arrive at the interview nervous as ever but she would not let it deter her in her goal any. Claire was waiting for her looking a bit exhausted but pretty as ever. Zia had seen her picture the day that Jurassic World had opened. She rose from her chair as she had decided to give the interview while they were in a bar.

True it was not how an interview often went but she imagined given the fallout of Jurassic World she needed to unwind. "Ms. Rodriguez?"

"That is me, hi," Zia reaches out as she holds her hand and then the two take their respective seats facing across from one another.

"Thank you for taking the time to come today…as you know you applied to be a Paleo-Vet at Jurassic World some time ago. I apologize that you were overlooked but the person who overlooked the interviews might have been a bit gungho, regardless I hope there is no hard feelings-."

"I was hurt at first but such is the thing about an interview, sometimes there are more qualified people than you for the position. I mean…I suppose in some sense I did dodge a bullet but part of me would have loved to see the park in all its glory."

Zia adjusts her tie as she normally didn't wear one but she had never been the one to be all girly in her life. It had been one of those constants in her battle with her mom when she wanted her to be more feminine. Zia never felt like dresses, skirts, anything with frill. She wore a sweater vest over some comfortable jeans and as usual wore her glasses. She hated long hair so as per usual she kept it cut short.

"Jurassic World was quite a feat…a great sense of ingenuity that matched any other marvel on this Earth. Much as I enjoyed working there I also remained cut off from the things that mattered most, in fact, I failed to see the dinosaurs as nothing but ways to make the public happy and to make Jurassic World a huge success. It wasn't till things were going wrong that I saw the dinosaurs for what they were, they were innocent…and I was part of the problem."

Zia said nothing knowing that this was her time to speak. She knew that Claire had been the Park Operations Manager at the park and had overseen much of the day to day activity there. It must have put quite a strain on her. Zia knew only small details of the park's destructive end but apparently an insider reporter was at the park and much of his findings wound up in the paper.

Jurassic World had proven to be a hit with the public…but in the aftermath lawsuits were filed and of course grievances for the loss of life there. People had to answer for what happened. John Hammond was no longer alive to go after and that left Claire and other surviving members. To see Claire here now and today she wondered how she stayed above all the press and bad tidings.

"Anyway the reason I called you here today is to see if you would be involved in a little project of mine, and, it so happens to be set up here…not this bar, no, but here in this city. It will provide support for the surviving dinosaurs and hopefully with enough awareness we can find them a way to remain safe and out of harm from those who would exploit them for entertainment."

"So…what position are you looking for me to do exactly?" Zia watched as Claire ordered them some alcohol and Zia accepted hers again knowing this wasn't your typical interview. However this might be Claire's way of also trying to make amends for all that has happened.

"I want you to be what you have always been…a Paleo-Vet. I am going to need your expertise on dinosaurs in the coming days, maybe years even. Truth be told I know only a bit to an extent but with your vast knowledge and your credentials we can look after the dinosaurs and protect them. I call it the Dinosaur Protection Group. I know it is not Jurassic World, and, it is my hope nobody ever does or replicate such a feat…but…it is a chance to do what you have wanted and I can make that happen. Who knows…you may even get to see your first dinosaur-."

"You had me at Paleo-Vet, so, count me in." Zia downed half of her beer before reaching over and shaking her hand. The two of them share a smile and Zia can't believe it. She was going to be a Paleo-Vet, her dream was becoming a reality and yet it somehow sat hollow in her. Why was that? She couldn't worry about it now as she and Claire ironed out details about her involvement. Claire was nice enough and of course this wouldn't be the only time they hung out.

* * *

It was a few nights later when they hung out again and this time it was over at Claire's home. Claire had invited her over for a night cap and the two women were up on the rooftop of her place overlooking some buildings. Zia was quite impressed with her place and for a moment they shared this mutual silence nursing their untouched drinks in their hands.

"Zia…I know so little about you, what were you like growing up?" Zia mused over this some as she felt a slight chill of the night but didn't think too much on it.

"I grew up to a father in the Marines and a mother who worked in a zoo. In some sense I always knew I was different…still…I knew in my heart what I wanted to be since seeing those old tapes of John Hammond, I wanted to be a Paleo-Vet. My father at the time was the only one who believed I could do it…till he died over seas. I didn't have the best relationship with my mother who wanted me to be realistic about my dreams and that she wanted me to behave or dress a certain way.

"I found my interest in boys to be non-existent and well…I found my way to girls." Zia lets that hang there a bit as she finally takes a sip of her drink.

"I see. Well, you should be true to yourself Zia, and your mother was wrong for trying to make you into something you are not. What is with that look? Listen Zia I happen to be all for equality in life and people should be with whomever they want or please. I am glad that you are comfortable talking about this and while I may not understand on a personal level, given that I am straight, it doesn't mean I can't appreciate the struggle or grow to understand what is happening in the world."

Zia offers a smile and turns to look back over the railing. "I thought I found someone in high school…turns out it didn't quite last long as I thought it would. I think for the longest time I had been looking for someone to join me on this journey, understand my dreams and even support it…course I have always been open to others dreams. I volunteered or rather worked at a shelter for a bit before heading into College. And there…I met Kelly."

Claire is drinking her own drink while mulling over her story. Claire didn't interrupt her but kept an open mind which she could appreciate.

"Kelly was an actress who had done stage work and was just striking in every way. She made my transition into College bearable and I even got to meet Alan Grant. Course he was quite bitter and not a big fan of my dream, still, aside from that hiccup the two of us…Kelly and I, we found a mutual attraction that grew into something heavy, something real fast. We dated but on a spur of the moment cruise to Isla Nublar she received a call…the call that would change everything. On the Island I met Simon briefly, and, sorry about him…he seemed genuinely excited about the park. Kelly and I attempted to make the long distance work as she toured and left College but neither of us could keep it up. I had gone and joined the Marines shortly after my rejection."

"Simon was a bit eccentric but he did get in over his head…wanting more and that is what led to the creation of a dinosaur that should never have existed. It was meant to draw more people in…but…sometimes more is not always best. Much like you I have faced some romantic hurdles; his name is Owen, charismatic and probably the first person to open my eyes to the dinosaurs and their survival. I owe a lot to him…but…we just couldn't make things work. Part of me though still cares about him…but not really sure if we should have another go."

Zia smiled as she turned away from the railing and looked back into Claire's home. She finishes up her drink and looks down at her empty bottle. There was a sense of cathartic release here, airing out all her thoughts and feelings regarding her life so far. Perhaps in some sense she was also helping Claire out here.

"I suppose both you and I Claire are in the same boat. You with your guy trouble and me with my woman trouble, so, question remains how do we deal?" Zia finds Claire's hand on her arm and she looks over at the other.

"Zia…do you love her?" Zia swallowed past a dry lump in her throat unsure quite how to respond. "I know in my case Owen will always be a friend of mine, a close friend, a dear friend even…but we are both in different places in our lives to commit to being together romantically…but I am not without my needs and wants and so I will keep that door open for the foreseeable future and see where life takes us, who knows, it might wind up with us back together…and maybe this time under better conditions."

Zia smiles some appreciating this evening. Still…in regards to Kelly the question remained how did she move forward? Claire notices this and she laughs softly.

"Zia, take the time to figure this out…and when you are clear of doubts or uncertainty join me at work and let us do what we can to save the dinosaurs." Claire goes to hand her a place of address and Zia smiles but even as she left Claire's home she knew that she had a lot of thinking to do.

**Authors note: **Final chapter ahead.


	9. Chapter 9 In this life

**Authors note: **This will be the final chapter of the story. While I have put out there the possibility of a sequel I also realize the story hasn't quite lived up to my expectations, however given there is no Zia on the list and I only have an oc as one of the characters I cannot blame the turnout. So at best this will be it, to those who did follow and favorite thank you as anything these days is well worth it. Zia has come a long way from her days watching John Hammond on the small screen and now that she has finally reached her goal of being a Paleo-Veterinarian all would seem complete, at least one would think. I hope you have all enjoyed as we conclude this story and of course hopefully in the future when they make Jurassic World 3 Zia's sexuality won't be so much an issue of time taken from a movie and then the scene scrapped. There should be more LGBTQ characters in action movies and with that the final chapter.

CH.9: In this life

Zia had sat down at her computer when she had been alerted to a video chat. Curious she opened it up and found Kelly sitting there facing her; and, looking just as nice as she had when they had last seen one another. Zia clears her throat as she shifts about in her seat and across from her stared such beauty she felt she would drown if she stared too long.

"Kelly, um, hi there. I wasn't expecting a call from you…and…well one like this that is." Zia hears her good natured laugh so musical like an instrument and it settled within her.

"You are cute. So…I heard about San Francisco, I am so happy for you Zia. I mean you have finally got what you wanted, and, I am sorry about Jurassic World. I know it was your dream to be a Paleo-Vet and what happened there was a tragedy."

Zia appreciated it as she folds her arms, not to be adversarial and such but just because she really wanted to focus on this conversation. Her talk with Claire had indeed opened her eyes to certain things and given the amount of time she and Kelly were apart…maybe it wasn't too late to fix things or rather start over.

"Jurassic World I believe was the final step in a process that started with Jurassic Park and no doubt is opening up people's minds that dinosaurs aren't meant to be housed and shown for the entertainment of the mass public. They are meant to be protected from such acts…and…that is why I am now part of the Dinosaur Protection Group led by Claire Dearing."

"Wow…impressive name at that. So does this mean you get to be that Paleo-Vet you always wanted to be?" Zia can't help but be giddy as she smiles and Kelly claps in excitement. "Oh that is great news Zia, I mean; wow…I mean nobody has deserved this more than you."

Zia appreciated her saying this as she releases her arms and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "This shouldn't be all about me Kelly…so…how you been?"

Kelly's blue eyes soften some and she appears to take a moment to process her thoughts. Kelly had grown her hair out some since they last saw one another and she wore a white midriff baring top over some skinny jeans. "It didn't work out between my girlfriend and me…in fact…we broke up a little after our talk while you were overseas. We didn't see eye to eye and she thought I was flirting with others and there was this insecurity and we fought a lot. I think it also didn't help I talked about you…a lot."

Kelly blushes and Zia attempts to fight past that hope that was trying to surface. Perhaps there was something to be said about that first true love. Still again she didn't wish to press or even rush the other into starting up something again. She had to be cautious with her heart.

"So…still in New York?" Zia fidgeted with some lint on her shirt that wasn't there, anything to keep busy. Kelly was no doubt in the process of portraying her next great character other than as Maureen, a role she had yet to see her perform. True she had been given, well, private performances in their dorm…many of which might be a bit explicit but all the same she loved each performance…especially if it included both of them hitting those high notes.

"I have decided I have had enough of the hectic and frantic lifestyle of New York. True theater is a passion of mine and being on that stage being seen by so many is a highlight, but, it also isn't something I can see myself doing forever and learning that each night every single person in that audience is going home to someone…and…the one person I want to be with even isn't here."

Zia sucked in a breath not sure how she can take this. Still she had to come to grips with certain things. "Kelly, I love you, and I still love you…but if we are to give this another go, another try we need to be upfront and honest with one another from here on out. No more lies or the works. Also long distance isn't going to work out, we learned that the hard way…so…I will not force the issue and if you can't move out here that is fine…and I will wish you luck on your journey as an actress. I'm doing something important here and while I can't make any promises someday I could-."

"Whoa, ease up there Zia…let us not get ahead of ourselves. How about we take this one step at a time? San Francisco and New York aren't exactly that close and it may take me a bit to get there, and, of course even for you to come out here there is no time frame there but…perhaps we can reach a compromise, say, a place between perhaps?"

Zia lets out a sigh of relief figuring that might be best. They had not seen each other in so long and a meeting in the flesh might iron out some of their difficulties and go from there. Zia continued talking to her for a bit relishing in how good it felt to see her face and even her body, oh how much she missed that body of hers. The conversation came to an end and Zia figured that would be it.

* * *

Next few weeks or so she began to set up her desk at Claire's building of work and even met another individual Claire had introduced her to. They had a few conversations but he was often kept busy setting things up for when their new project became a reality. The issue with the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar, those who had been subjected to the horrors of the park were somehow managing but who is to say for how long.

Zia had not received anything more from Kelly and that even included a meet up place which was the next step in reconciling their romance. Zia fretted and started to worry that the conversation was meant to close up things, put both of them on an easy transition to moving on. Zia didn't want that, she wanted Kelly…and the thought of moving on scared her for she didn't know how she could do that again after having the love of her life and for that time she was with Kelly that bliss.

Claire of course kept her busy and of course she was also understanding in not pressuring her to do anything lest she was fully committed. Oh the position was still hers of course but at the same time she wanted her to have an open and clear mind not conflicted by events revolving around an ex. Claire made it look so easy when it came to talking about Owen though there were moments she would just sit in her office caught in deep reflection.

Zia found herself heading home after work lost in thought. The weather as always was a tad bit chilly and she wore a light jacket over her shirt, one that advertised her line of work and some holed up jeans. Her sneakers were quite loud and she stopped short of her home as she saw someone sitting on the steps.

"Hi." Zia found it hard to form words at the moment and even more so was the fact that this beautiful female no doubt was the focal attention of many this entire day, assuming she had been here that long.

"Hi." Zia says back to her. It was honestly the best she could manage as her heart was racing at a fast and unsteady pace. Kelly wore a tank top and a black jacket and a set of comfortable jeans. The beauty went to stand up adjusting her jacket and she offers a warm smile.

"Sorry about the deception…it is just…I wanted it to be a surprise. I know this is sudden, me appearing on your steps of your home…and I can understand if you want me to go away. What I did back then…it was wrong on so many levels. To make it worse skipping out on you, on us to pursue such a thing and the scale of our long distance put such a weight on what we had. I should have fought more to keep us together-."

"Kelly…that seems a long time ago now that it all went down, plus…both of us have matured since then. You were following your dream and you made the most of it…while I served over-seas in some sense coming to grips with my father's time there and also doing it to build character in a sense…find myself and move forward. I saved up enough money for my new home and not just that but I wound up meeting Claire. The thing is…even after all this time I never got over you."

Zia meant every word as she felt awkward standing face to face but neither of them made any move in respect to the other.

"So…are you and Claire…together?" Zia figured that was coming up and she closes the distance between them and she reaches out brushing her hand along hers.

"Claire happens to be straight…and…still not over her ex. In some sense she and I see eye to eye on that…cause…I am not over you. What will you do now though?"

Zia felt the other girl reach out and take hold of her hand and Zia felt goosebumps lining her skin. Tears were starting to form as she had missed this. "Well…while you are following your dream, I am thinking I might take it easy, maybe seek a bartending gig or even do some local theater that doesn't involve touring. I want to be here and I want to be with you…that is if you will have me back."

Zia launched herself at her attacking her with kisses. The two of them standing there in open public sharing their affection and want for the other. How Kelly was still standing was a marvel in itself but Zia could not control herself. The floodgate of passion was exploding forth from her and her hands run through her hair while Kelly does the same with her.

When the kiss finally breaks up their heads are pressing together and it is hard even finding her voice let alone her breath after that. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Are you asking me to move in? Don't you think it is a bit too soon for that?" Kelly made no move to back away and Zia wanted this, and, she wanted this to work this time.

"How about we call it a trial to you possibly living here full time?" Zia held her close so there was no distance between either of them. Kelly for her part wears a sly smile.

"So does this mean sharing beds or the couch?" Zia matched her smile and as they went to disappear into her home, along with what belongings Kelly brought with her she knew that while her life would always be hectic or on the move…she now had the most important thing she needed in this life, and Kelly would certainly make things interesting.

THE END

**Authors note: **Chapter 8 and 9 I worked on consecutively as I wanted an ending that sort of blended together and it so happened I was in that mindset to see this story come to a proper ending. Now again a lot of this was worked out of my head as there wasn't a lot of material to work with regarding Zia's past and if they do tackle Zia's sexuality in the upcoming film chances are Kelly won't be a part of it, she is a character made up to fit into this life of Zia's. I would like to think Zia and Kelly make it second time around but again this is merely one writer's interpretation and with that this brings this story to a close.


End file.
